


Compatibility

by Indehed



Series: Wave Length [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Omega Danny Williams, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This morning they'd been to the female omega institute in Brooklyn and this afternoon here they were at the male one in Newark. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>He didn't have high hopes. He never did. He hated seeing the disappointment in his father's face, but at the same time, he knew what he wanted and he didn't expect to ever find an omega to fit the bill, regardless of any tests proving physical compatibility. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came out of nowhere while I was writing more evil Steve and ended up on a medical tangent that didn't fit... I don't even know. I did it in an hour and got to a point where I felt like stopping even though I could easily have continued. I'm only posting because I can. It's honestly far from my best work! 
> 
> I think there's enough in there to kind of explain the process and the universe? But here's the gist - alpha and omega bonds have different levels of compatibility that start with a simple basic physical one and then also includes a mental one that can only truly be tested by how an alpha reacts to an omega in heat. If he reacts well, with determination but control, then yay! great match! If the alpha goes a bit insane with desire and the need to possess the omega and fight anything that gets in the way then its considered too violent and the pair would be separated, mainly for 'the good of the omega'. The government came up with a new way to deal with all these issues and that's where we are today. It's a sucky way to deal with it, it's harsh and clinical and uncomfortable for omegas but it works for alphas and that's all the government cares about really. And that's what you missed on glee.
> 
> This might squick people over medical instruments, and though Danny has an orgasm here, it's pretty much forced out of him by someone other than Steve. Which is why I gave it a non-con ish label. Man, hitting 'post' on this is scarier than usual cos seriously, it may be pretty terrible, I just needed this scene out of my brain so I could go back to concentrating on other things.

Steve had made it to 22 without finding a compatible omega. His father called him stubborn and he could admit that he had a certain obstinate streak in him but he preferred to think he was picky. They'd begun the site visits just like every young alpha did once they turned 18. His father accompanied him as they started at the Honolulu Omega Institutes and then they worked east from there. 

Around his training schedule with the Navy - during holidays and leave - his father would drag him to yet another facility and to the rows of omegas lined up behind the one-way glass walls. Steve felt sorry for them sometimes; to be raised in such an environment and taught from birth that they were there to serve the alphas and carry their pups.

There were, of course, movements of modern betas and alphas who petitioned for these facilities to be closed down and to allow omega children to be with their families rather than taken from them and put into institutions that studied them and then sold them to alphas once they were paired up. The government said this was for the best - it allowed for the best possible pairings and also kept control of the endangered omega populations. Not to mention that it halted the rioting in the streets that occurred when alphas fought over mates. Certain crime rates were down due to the introduction of these facilities in the 1950s and the government liked that.

So many alphas swore by this process and most of those alphas ran the country. Steve's father was a staunch supporter even though he'd never found an omega of his own. But that seemed to be why he supported them, considering such pairings as rare and therefore highly sought after and he wanted his son to have the thing he never had. 

And not to settle for a beta. And with Steve getting close to Catherine, John McGarrett had stepped up their visits, desperate for Steve to find an omega somewhere in the country. 

This morning they'd been to the female omega institute in Brooklyn and this afternoon here they were at the male one in Newark. 

He didn't have high hopes. He never did. He hated seeing the disappointment in his father's face, but at the same time, he knew what he wanted and he didn't expect to ever find an omega to fit the bill, regardless of any tests proving physical compatibility. 

He watched the line of omegas, all well rehearsed in what to do and how to stand though some shifted, uncomfortable with the situation, while others puffed out their chests in excitement at the prospect of being chosen and getting to leave the facility. The latter were mostly the younger ones. They ranged from 16 and up, though older omegas were rarer - most having been chosen within 5 to 8 years of going onto the line up. Physical compatibility wasn't that uncommon, it was the desire on the alpha's part… the attraction to the gender, looks or personality and if they thought the omega suitable to be with for a lifetime.

Steve had rejected two. One male and one female, due to what he considered a lack of personality and an air about them that was too eager to please.

He squinted to near the end of the line where a short, stocky blond caught his attention and he pointed at him. The doctor immediately grabbed for the microphone to speak to the omegas. "Danny, come to the door please," he asked, and the blond looked to the ceiling, almost in despair before doing as ordered. Clearly reluctant. It gave Steve a moment's pause and it intrigued him. 

The small group of doctors and administrators that were with John and Steve all traipsed to another corridor and into a room that seemed so much like the interrogation rooms he'd seen at HPD precincts growing up, only the glass in here was regular and allowed the group to see into the small medical room, but also allowed those inside to see they were being watched. 

A nurse settled the omega into the chair, strapping him down over his chest and wrists and got his legs into the stirrups. Steve had seen the process a few times now and though he hated to think of himself in such an exposed position, the omegas must be used to it.

The doctor lifted the gown from around the omega and placed a small curtain over his stomach to stop the omega's view of the room beyond, though he'd already caught a glimpse of the people in there. Everything for the lower half of his body was on complete display for the audience, and the doctor used a microphone to speak to them. 

"As you can see, his penis is of good size and his vaginal opening is healthy and intact, beyond, of course, various medical and research procedures." He used a swab and pushed it up inside the omega, making the poor young man tense at the intrusion. The doctor kept the swab inside for a length of time, concentrating on hitting the correct spot that made the omega give in and keen at the touch and then he pulled the swab back out, patting the omega's thighs when he was done.

He put the swab in a container and passed it to the nurse who exited the room and, a moment later, entered the one Steve was in presenting the fresh sample to the group.

The expectation now was on Steve, who opened the container and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

The doctor with him kept a close eye on him. They all did, looking for the telltale signs. When Steve's eyes went black, they knew they had a match.

Steve surprised himself at the intensity he'd felt. His feral brain kicked in quicker than before and the smell seemed stronger to his nose. He also felt a pang of possessiveness and that hadn't happened before either. His base instincts had immediately taken control, but he stuffed them back down inside in just a matter of seconds. 

"Good, we're off to a good start," the doctor with him congratulated them all, and handed the sample back to the nurse to take care of. "We can move onto the next phase, yes?"

"Please do," John encouraged him. 

The doctor knocked on the glass and gave his colleague the thumbs up. 

"Okay, Danny," the doctor inside the room told the omega. "Time to step this up a little with a larger sample for the nice alpha next door. Just relax and this won't take long." The doctor gave the omega an injection - the one that induced what they called a 'miniature heat', to prove to John and Steve that the omega was capable and healthy, and to give Steve the sample. Sometimes a good basic match could prove to be the basis of a violent coupling and to avoid that, they wanted to make sure Steve could control his alpha when in a heat situation down the line. The last thing society wanted anymore, was out of control alphas caused by mating and in those situations, even well paired alphas and omegas would be separated, for their own good. The true test came when the alpha decided they liked the omega enough to open the jar and find out just what their neanderthal side wanted.

"I hate this," the omega mumbled and Steve picked up on it through the microphone though he wasn't sure his father had, or the doctors on this side. 

He moved closer to the glass, watching as the doctor, face mask in place, used a gloved finger and pressed it inside the omega's hole while his thumb flicked over the small nub of a clit, doing the barest and most clinical of actions to make the omega aroused enough to produce the slick necessary to test Steve further. 

The doctor's other hand held the omega's dick down on his stomach, but gave it imperceptible rubs to entice more sexual arousal out of him. The omega breathed, his legs shifted in the stirrups and his hands clenched where they were tied down by his sides. 

The doctor removed his finger, wiping it on a cloth and then grabbed for an instrument - a speculum, and he used it to open Danny's hole up and keep it open. He then lifted another one, more rod like. It was short and no thicker than a pen, but had a curve to it and a bulbous end.

One of the administrators moved closer to Steve. "You've seen this before, yes? The device will gather the slick from deep inside the omega as he approaches orgasm. It allows for the greatest volume of collection and anything that drips out will be easily collected with him open like that. It won't hurt the young man."

"I know," Steve said offhandedly, though he watched with more intrigue than ever before as the omega shifted uncomfortably. He worried in case the man was going to hate the intrusion no matter if it did bring him some kind of pleasure. 

The tip of the instrument breached the omega and he gasped at it. The doctor then pushed it firmly inside his body and it slid in with ease, the slick already gathering enough to allow for the entry.

"Relax, Danny, you'll get used to it," the doctor told him and rubbed at the omega's thigh again in a way Steve already didn't like seeing. "Sit back, bottom down, come on, you've done this before, you know the drill."

Steve wanted to see the omega's face. The curtain prevented it but from his body language, he wasn't enjoying the situation. 

"How many times has he done this?" Steve asked of the administrator who checked his notes.

"Only twice in the last few years. He was more popular when he was a little younger."

"How old is he now?" John asked.

"22, the same as Steven. He's not our oldest omega, he still has plenty of viable years left to be chosen."

"So why hasn't he been chosen before now? 22 still seems a high age for any omega not to find some kind of compatibility."

"As you are aware from your own travels, finding an alpha and omega pairing that works on a basic level isn't that difficult. Danny has had about fifteen good matches over the years but all were discarded after secondary testing."

'Why?" Steve asked, half a mind on the conversation and the other fixed on the silver rod moving in and out of the omega's hole and beginning to make him grunt and keen at the feeling. The noise was already affecting Steve's hind brain in a new way. He liked it, but he hated it at the same time. He didn't want the doctor to hurt him and yet he could also feel himself salivating at the sight. 

"Danny is… stubborn. Willful. He doesn't have the pliant nature of most omegas and that can be too much for an alpha to handle. Most want an omega who will do as they're told. His potential matches in the past haven't gone further than the meet."

Steve's heart soared to think there was an omega who wasn't as bland and boring as those he'd seen and met before. Could Danny be the match he'd never expected to find? He placed a hand on the glass and watched as the doctor began to speed his ministrations, shifting the angle of the rod inside Danny, trying to push it higher. 

"Come on, Danny. There's a nice alpha next door that wants to find if you match up to him and he can't do that if you don't give us the samples we need. I know the last few times you did this were a disappointment, but don't hold this against the young man out there," the doctor crooned in a soft voice with bedside manner. 

Steve hadn't seen an omega take this long to come before and spill his slick out. "Maybe I could help?" Steve asked. "If I go in there…"

"You can't son, that's why we're in here," John reminded him. 

"It could contaminate the process," the administrator reminded him. "And if it began an accidental bonding, then the omega would be unable to be with anyone else should you reject him. We must be clinical at this stage. He'll get there. The doctor is right, disappointment of the past can weigh heavily on the mind. I'm sure that's why he's a little slower. Or perhaps the dosage was a little low, but that won't prevent his hormones kicking in eventually."

Steve moved to the right, shuffling along the glass until he was at the very end of it, and finally seeing beyond the curtain enough to glimpse Danny's face. He knocked on the glass to get the omega's attention and Danny turned confused and embarrassed eyes onto Steve. Their locked gazes broke as the doctor moved the rod again and hit right where he needed to get Danny closer to the edge. 

Steve spoke, damned if Danny could hear him or not. "Come for me, Danny. spill it for me," his hand slapped at the glass and yelled it again. "Come for me!"

And in that moment Danny threw his head back and his body tensed and Steve could see the roll of the convulsion through him as he came. The doctor smiled as he moved the rod around to gather what he could before pulling it out and placing it into a small sealed bag. He lifted what looked like a tongue depressor and ran it along and up against Danny's hole, gathering the last of the slick he could and he scraped it into a test tube. He then repeated the same with a swab and shined a small torch up inside Danny's still widened hole to check he'd got as much as he could before he removed the speculum and allowed Danny's body to relax back down on the table. 

He was still tied down to it and his legs were still wide apart as they spent the next ten minutes running tests on the slick and gathering it ready for Steve who watched unable to take his eyes from Danny's body the whole time until he was finally ushered out of the room and into a waiting area where he and John were left alone. 

"This could be it, son, how do you feel?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I think this is the closest we've ever been to a match."

"When they called that little one stubborn I thought I saw you smile. You do like a challenge, Steven."

They called him away half an hour later and he was told to make sure he was relaxed and comfortable so he stripped off his jacket and shoes so that he was left in just his cargoes and t-shirt and he made his way into the small booth.

After the door was sealed behind him, the one in front opened and he was allowed into the main room where Danny was sitting naked on a small wooden chair and the jar of his slick was on the table in front of them, sealed tight. 

"Have you got this far before?" Danny asked, straight off the bat and shifting in his seat. Steve could see where the omega had his hand cuffed to the underside of the table so that he couldn't leave the room. Omegas Steve had met previously hadn't needed them, but he knew facilities used them if they thought the omega was against the possible bond and since the final decision lay with the alpha, the omegas would be forced into the meet.

"Twice. I never got to the point of opening the jar before, though."

"I don't recommend it this time, either. Best thing is if you turn around now and leave."

"And why is that?" Steve asked as he settled himself in the chair and spread himself out, showing just how relaxed and in control he was. 

"My tutors here tell me my personality can be off-putting. They want me to learn to be more demure. I've told them repeatedly that it's not going to happen."

"Hmmm," Steve pondered, eyes roaming over Danny's body, his ear enjoying the cadence of his voice and his hind brain desperate for the challenge that could lay ahead. 

He reached a hand out for the jar and he lifted it with a small throw and catch, nonchalant.

"Don't do it, are you mad?" Danny said, voice rising in worry that Steve would do something stupid like drop it and ruin both their lives, but Steve was in control, he knew what he was doing. 

"I think we're going to get along great," he smiled and twisted the lid.


End file.
